


Wasteland Baby

by meowmeow518



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dibck, Irkens are cold blooded, M/M, Other, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Someone get Dib, ZaDr, Zim is cold, blowjob, help him, squeedilycooch, zagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeow518/pseuds/meowmeow518
Summary: Its the middle of winter. Its freezing outside. Something has happened and Zim's base is freezing and all kinds of fucky. Oh no! Will Dib find Zim in time to warm him and also have sex? Find out in this fic I just wrote!  Based on the idea that Irkens are cold blooded.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255





	Wasteland Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Be still, my indelible friend, you are unbreaking  
> Though quaking, though crazy  
> That's just wasteland, baby  
> -Hozier (Wasteland Baby)

Zim hadn’t been around in days. It was well below freezing outside and Dib had regretted not bringing gloves. His steps towards Zim’s house grew quicker with every passing second. The alien had been off lately. He was showing up at Dib’s work and just standing around outside. It had been several years since Dib had considered him a real threat to Earth but Zim had always been… what was the word… excited? Persistent? Passionate! Zim was always passionate. But maybe that wasn’t right either. 

Zim’s house came into view. Maybe it was anxiety or maybe there was an aura of dread around the place. Dib’s light jog turned into a sprint as he neared his enemies base.

The gnomes were unresponsive. Not good. Dib burst through the door to find a very cold house. He scanned the room looking for any trace of life, mechanical or alien. Gir was… asleep? His eye lights were dead as he lay limp on the couch. A lot opened up in his stomach at the sight.

“Zim?!” Dib shouted. He wasn’t worried. He was terrified.

No answer.

“Computer! Wheres Zim?!” He shouted, feeling desperate.

No answer. 

He shivered. The house was really cold.

Dib searched the main floor first before peeling up the floorpiece he knew would lead down into the base’s depths. It wasn’t easy now that he was essentially a grown man crawling around tightly woven wires but he managed to get where he needed to. Dib had searched each floor meticulously, which wasn’t easy in the dark, save for a few emergency lights. Zim was MIA. The house seemed even cooler as he went down. That or perhaps the fear sitting in his gut was making him freeze. 

On the fifth floor down Dib noticed it was a bit different. There was carpet, similar to the upstairs living room. He dropped down from the wires that made up the ceiling. The hall from the elevator seemed to lead to a bedroom of sorts.

And there he was. Zim. Laying in a mess of blankets on a bed far too large for the tiny alien. 

Dib ran over to the bed, immediately checking for any sign of life he could get from the irken. Zim was limp, but his chest moved slowly so he was breathing. The irken’s skin was like ice. Maybe he was sick? Some sort of alien cold. Either way the frigid temperature of the house was not helping.

Dib scooped Zim into his lap, rubbing his arms, back and thighs vigorously. Anything to get the blood, or whatever else, moving through his veins.

Zim groaned. That’s a good sign! Maybe he can wake up and explain why he's trying to turn himself into a popsicle. 

“Zim.” Dib said his name gently, the irken seemed so delicate. It felt like even raising his voice would hurt Zim. “Zim, come on buddy, wake up.” Dib continued rubbing harshly on his back as he held the irken close to his chest.

Very slowly, Zim opened his eyes and breathed a slow shaky sigh. 

“My favorite human.”

That was not expected. Zim was out of it, obviously but that didn’t stop the butterflies wreaking havoc on his digestive system. 

Zim was shaking now. It was like as he warmed up against Dib, his body started to react properly to his frozen state.

“I’m very cold.” Zim closed his eyes pausing for a moment. “I think Zim is going to die.” He whimpered. “I don’t want to die.”

“No, Space boy.” Dib set the irken down for a moment, trying not to panic. “Just hold tight okay?” He looked around. Sure the room was cold but the bed was big, and there were blankets. He tore off his thick winter coat along with his sweatshirt and crawled into bed, pulling the shivering irken close. Zim squirmed trying to press as much of his body to the source of warmth as possible. The bed was freezing still but the blankets seemed to be heating up fast. Dib lifted his shirt off, and pulled the alien popsicle closer. Zim sighed, wrapping his arms around his torso and snuggling closer. It was hard not to flinch at the icy figure pressed against him. It was even harder not to think impure thoughts about the situation.

Dib wasn’t sure if irkens slept but after twenty minutes, Zim hadn’t said a word. Every once in awhile Dib would run his hands over Zim’s thighs, trying to see if they were still cold. The irken shivered everytime. Zim held onto Dib tightly, making his way up and nuzzling into dibs neck. Dib continued to try not to think impure thoughts. And after some time, both his and Zim’s breathing had slowed to an even pace. Dib’s eyes soon grew heavy and it seemed like they both had dozed off.

Zim was… warm? The irken blinked his eyes open and found himself pressed close to his old nemesis. He jumped of course, scurrying away, out of the nest of blankets. He shivered again. The house was still cold. That also meant yesterday hadn’t been some awful nightmare. And it also meant that Gir was still lifeless. The despair that hit him was hard and utterly unforgiving. So instead of thinking about that horrid event, he looked at Dib. He was vaguely aware that Dib had found him in the mess of blankets, but what he really wondered was why on earth was he in bed with Zim rather than on his way to a paranormal convention to display Zim’s organs like trophies. 

Dib. It had been awhile since he’d really fought his nemesis. Lately Dib seemed far too busy to chase after Zim. He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. He would also be lying if he said it only hurt a little. His tallest had long since abandoned him. In the back of his mind he knew that. But then Dib was just ignoring him. Zim had spent hours trying to win back his attention. He showed up at his old job a couple times, destroying the place. But instead of Chasing him and vowing revenge. Dib chewed him out for it. And then he just felt bad. The last couple times Zim had shown up outside his work, kicking at the ground and trying to think of something to say. It hurt to think about. Instead Zim tried to focus on the sleeping figure beside him.

Goodness Dib was _tall._ In human measurements Zim approximated him at around six foot and five inches. Zim had grown an inch or two during his long stay on earth. He stood at a comfortable four foot eleven. Well... if he sat up very straight he was five foot and zero inches. Zim crawled a little closer to the tall unconscious man, watching his chest move with every breath. On top of his great height, Dib had something no irken could ever have. Fluffy hair. For awhile Dib had gone into what humans had called a deep-recession. During which Dib was gross, mopey, and very irritable. However after having gotten a job and moving out of his creator’s home, he had managed to come out of it. Dib still had dark circles but now he was now taking regular showers. His mop of greasy hair was nothing but a gross memory. Oh how Zim wanted to touch it. Well… the truth was Zim always wanted to touch the smelly human, but his hair was particularly mesmerizing. 

Zim having crawled even closer, was beginning to get cold again. Very cold. Maybe he could just crawl back into his arms. He shivered at the thought. Because he was cold right? Yeah, sure Zim was cold. He came closer, lifting the blanket slowly, deeply hoping Dib wouldn’t wake. Zim was once again flush with the only source of warmth in the room. 

Zim pulled back a bit after having reheated himself. He looked Dib’s chest over. Years of fighting, and parkouring his way around town after Zim had left him toned and scarred. Zim pressed a hand over Dib’s chest, and ran it down until he was met with a patch of fur or perhaps fuzz, it wasn’t very soft. The fuzz was light but it seemed to start under Dib’s pants and faded up to a point towards a weird round hole on his abdomen. 

Dib’s chest was covered in scars. Zim did feel a little guilty seeing as his own body had not a mark on it. On the other side of that guilt however, there was a sense of ownership. These were just as much Zim’s scars as they were Dib’s. Then he noticed the little brown nubs.

Tiny brown nubs. Nothing special about them. But they weren’t a bad decoration on his body. Zim wondered what purpose they served. 

Ever so lightly Zim touched the top nub. It was soft and a little bit like velvet. Dib sighed at that. Zim stopped, looking back up at taller figure. His eyes were still closed. _Good_. Dib was still a heavy sleeper. Zim went back to his prize, pressing a little harder, just a little. Dib was still quiet. Well… one taste couldn’t hurt right? 

Zim slowly stuck his tongue out and inched down, licking lightly at the tiny nub.

“Zim?”

_Oh Fuck!_

Zim snapped back to reality fairly quickly jumping out and away from the nest of blankets.

“YOU LIE!” Zim screeched.

“I didn’t say anything.” Dib was beet red. He grabbed his shirt from beside the bed and hurried to put it on, pretending he wasn’t affected by whatever Zim was trying to accomplish with his tongue. In all honesty Dib really wished he hadn’t stopped him. That felt _good._

“What are you doing in Zim’s base, smelly!?” Zim asked. He sat scrunched and huddled in a blanket from the very edge of the other side of the bed. 

Dib stared for a moment at the small green form. The room was still freezing. 

“I’m wondering what happened to you?” Dib looked at him feeling frustrated. “First you act like a toddler and trash my work, which nearly got me fired! Then after I yell at you, you get all pouty?!” Dib took a deep breath. “Then I see you outside my building just staring at me? For what Zim?” He paused, almost expecting an answer but Zim turned his head away and was silent. “On top of that, you disappear for three days and leave me worried sick!” 

“Don’t pretend like you care about me, stinky.” Zim snapped back. “You should’ve minded your own business.”

Dib scoffed “Oh come off it Zim! I have known you for ten years now! If I wanted you dead, or gone or- whatever I would have done it by now!” Dib paused. “I mean… you could have easily killed me, thousands of times these past few years… Why didn’t you?”

Zim refused to look at Dib.

“Why did you ignore me?” Zim’s voice was low and full of venom. “You just decided you were too grown up?” Zim flashed an icy look, glaring at his old nemesis. “Too good for pitiful little Zim hm?” Zim stood up, shakily hopping off the bed. He was still a little weak but he was too angry to care. “Well news flash you pathetic human flesh sack! Zim needs no one!” Zim felt like a house made of cards. Ready to collapse at any second. “I have been on my own for one-hundred and sixty-seven years! I can do just fine by myself!”

“Zim… what happened?” Dib couldn’t return Zims anger. He looked the pale alien up and down, Zim looked like he was lower than Dib had ever seen him. “What happened to Gir?”

“SHUT UP!” Zim screamed so loud his throat hurt. “HE’S GONE DIB! OR ARE YOU JUST BLIND?!” the room spun a bit. Oh he felt light headed. His voice quieted. “You saw him right?” Zim took a seat on the floor to prevent himself from falling. “I wish you’d just leave.” Zim was whispering now, closing his eyes to focus on not passing out. His Pak was working overtime trying to repair the damage the cold had already caused. “If you’re really _so_ worried, I’ll just call Keef and he can keep me warm.”

“Oh really?” Dib was angry, pissed even. Some could call him furious. The right word however, was murderous. “You’ll call _Keef_ ?” Dib said his name like it was poison.”That stupid fucking ginger.” Dib muttered hatefully. He stood up. “I’m allowed to care about you!” Dibs voice grew louder. “I’ve given ten years of my fucking life to you, _Zim!” “_ I think I’ve earned you at this point!” Dib loomed over the nervous alien.

Earned Zim? What did he mean by that?

Dib looked down at Zim’s weakened state. He was alone. Zim’s pak didn’t appear to be working and Dib was so much bigger than Zim now. The irken was obviously lethargic and weak. He could do it. Tear into those leggings and show him who he really belongs to. Pin him down and bite at him until he went limp. Maybe return some of those marks he gave Dib.

Dib smacked himself internally. He closed his eyes for a moment and backed off a bit. That wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Zim but not in such a horrid way. Dib didn’t want to be that. 

Dib huffed, “And fuck Keef. You don’t even like him.” Dib sat down again on the bed.

Zim was silent, he was too tired to fight anymore.

“Sorry.” Dib murmured. “Zim... just tell me what's going on.” the alien turned away from Dib. “Are you sick? Whys the house so cold?”

There was a long silence, and Dib opened his mouth again but before he could get a word in. Zim finally spoke.

“I accidentally called the Tallest.” Zim kept his back to Dib. “It was an accident… but they were angry. The Tallest told me the truth. My mission is a lie. I knew that but…” He took a deep breath. “They were angry.” His throat felt tight. “They cut the power to my base using some sort of EMP. It destroyed my home and Gir went offline.”

Dib stayed quiet. He hoped to get as much information as possible. Really he just wanted to know if Zim was dying.

“I tried to fix it and bring the power back on but my pak is… not operating correctly.” He held the blanket tighter around himself. “It isn’t regulating my temperature, or my sleep patterns, or my anything else. It only seems to be keeping me alive. I didn’t realize it at first but the cold is making me very weak and my body refuses to produce its own heat. I got really tired so I thought I could rest in some blankets but I still didn’t have any heat to reflect off them.” Zim felt heavy.

“So you’re not dying?”

Zim huffed “No Dib, I’m only kind of dying so you can go now.” 

Dib rolled his eyes. “Zim, for fucks sake just come over here.” The alien shuffled, as if bracing himself to get up but stayed where he was.

“... I can’t.” Zim said, muttering. “I don’t have the strength.” Zim’s face burned. _How humiliating._

Dib got up quietly and scooped up the tiny alien once more.

“Stupid human,” Zim clenched the fabric of Dib’s shirt in his claws. “My tallest hate me, my people hate me,” His breath was shaky. “ And you’re supposed to hate me too.” His eyes felt wet as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Dib just held him tighter, laying them both back down into bed. Zim buried his face deep into dibs shirt and let out a shaky sob. Dib wrapped the blankets around them and went to stroking the spot between Zim's antenna. He leaned down whispering little reassurances to the crying irken, “Shh… You’re alright. Everything's gonna be okay.”

“I miss Gir.” Zim wailed, He pressed his face further into Dib’s chest choking out sobs that got louder by the second. “Please don’t leave me alone again. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Zim cried hard, harder than he’d ever let himself. Soon enough Dib’s shirt was damp going on wet with Zim’s tears.

Dib looked down at the broken figure in his arms and gently pressed his lips to his head. 

Zim stopped, breathing out another shaky sigh and wiped his tears away on his sleeve. He looked up at the taller boy and smashed his lips a bit too hard on Dibs mouth.

“Ow.” Dib muttered into Zims mouth.

“Did I do it right?” Zim asked looking entirely too vulnerable. “The human kisses?” His antenna perked, waiting for Dib’s response.

Zim was so cute that it hurt.

Dib leaned down and kissed him properly. The irken’s mouth was ridiculously soft. He leaned back a bit breathless and smiled. “You did such a good job.”

Zim turned just one shade pinker.

_Oh, is that what he likes?_

“Your so good Zim, So pretty.” Dib flipped them so he loomed over the trembling irken, pressing kisses into the crook of his neck. “Such a pretty little thing.” He ran a hand over Zim’s antenna and the alien shivered. “Are these sensitive?” Dib hoped so.

“Yes.” Zim said quietly. He sighed, bringing his shaking hands up to Dib’s head, finally petting that fluffy hair. 

“You’re perfect; you know that right?” Dib sucked and nipped, leaving marks wherever he could put his lips. “And you’re mine.” His hands trailed up to Zim’s antenna again, rubbing gently to the tips and back down. “Not fucking Keef’s, thats for sure.” Dib growled into his neck before biting at him harshly. He then brought his hips down, grinding slowly into Zim’s crotch. _My Alien._

“Hahh!” Zim let out a high pitched breathy moan. He was beginning to feel very hot. The alien tried to replicate the movement almost immediately, pushing up into dibs pelvis and rubbing up against him in a frenzy. “Mm! Ah!” Zim could not stop his voice, letting out a series of high pitched whines and alien chirps. The friction was delicious. _So perfect._ Dib leaned back looking at shaking alien beneath him, staring with darkness in his eyes.

“Who do you belong to Zim?”

Zim once again refused to make eye contact with the predator above him and muttered something unintelligible. 

“What was that?” Dib was toying with him, the alien knew that.

Zim grunted, feeling very frustrated. “Zim is yours.” He said, mumbling. “Stupid human.” A lovely flush grew stronger his face and probably his shoulders, had they been visible. _Hmm._

Dib immediately leaned up, pulling his own shirt off first, and then moving to help Zim with his. _Finally._ Zim’s neck was littered with marks already, though they’d probably be gone in the next twenty-four hours. 

Dib leaned into Zim, pressing kisses onto the aliens heaving chest, moving down to nip closer to his hip bones.

“Hurry up.” Zim grumbled, wriggling his hips in frustration. 

“Hurry up and what?” Dib played dumb. Even if they weren’t enemies, it didn’t mean Dib couldn’t continue tormenting the alien menace. 

“Just- Agh!” Zim pressed his hands to his face and covered his eyes. “Touch it!” 

_Hm, touch what though?_ Dib was still unsure of what exactly was in Zim’s pants. Not that it mattered, He’d work around whatever the alien had. 

Dib hooked a finger in the hem of Zim’s leggings, pulling them down to the aliens knees. The leggings themselves were soaked with pink pooling on the inside. Between his legs there seemed to be five fleshy petals, each tinged pink at the ends. In the center of the flower, a pulsing entrance appeared to be the source of the pink staining the bed beneath them. It smelled like some rose ice cream Dib once had from some hipster food-truck downtown. 

Zim breathed shakily as he watched Dib lean closer. Zim jumped and snapped his legs closed, nearly knocking Dib in the face.

“Don’t eat me!” He yelped, looking very startled. 

“Zim what are you talking about?” Dib frowned. _So close._

“Get your mouth away from my vent!” Zim scooted back a little, sitting up. “It’s not for eating!”

“Zim, I’m not going to eat you.” Dib said, only kind of lying. He grabbed the alien’s leg and pulled him closer. “If I wanted to hurt you I would’ve done it already.” Zim seemed to relent and allowed Dib to open his legs once again, giving him a wonderful view of the dripping entrance. _So pretty._

Dib made the quick decision to help Zim out of the rest of his clothes, pulling his boots off along with his pants. The irken seemed hesitant to remove his gloves but did so despite and soon Zim was finally naked. Dib looked him over. If he looked closely the irken seemed to have some faint freckles lining his shoulders and chest. _Hm._

Dib was careful as he touched the top petal. Folded between, there appeared to be a dark pink bump. He grasped the flesh in his finger and gave the petal a long lick. 

“Ah!” Zim keened pressing his hips closer as Dib took the top petal into his mouth. _It does taste like roses._ He ran his tongue across the bump lightly, wondering if it was as sensitive as it looked. “Dib!” Zim yelped bringing a fist into his mouth to try and quiet himself. The sound nearly made him cream himself but as he noticed Zim’s hand, Dib pinched his thigh in retaliation.

“Nope!” Dib looked up at him. “I want to hear you.” _I need to hear more of that._

Zim glared at him but combined with the blush and the quivering it was not very effective. Nevertheless Zim took his fist out of his mouth and grabbed at the blankets underneath, once again turning his head and refusing to make eye contact. 

Dib went straight to work, kissing and licking at each petal. Zim shook beneath him whining at every stroke of his tongue. Zim began rocking his hips into Dib’s mouth in a way that made it very hard to concentrate. As Dib licked up from the bottom petals to the top, he wrapped his lips delicately around the bump and suckled gently. Zim screamed, wrapping his legs around Dib’s head and pushing hard against his moving mouth. 

“Mmph.” Dib was trapped between Zim’s thighs as the alien grinded frantically into his mouth. It was heaven. However it would be harder to continue if he was stuck like this. He took Zim’s hips and pried them gentle but firm away, holding them down on the bed. He took a moment, breathing hard against Zim’s abused, puffed up petals and gave a long lick before continuing.

“O-oh Dib!” Zim grabbed at the fluffy head of hair between his legs. 

Dib carefully adjusted himself, snaking his tongue into Zim’s entrance and bringing his hand up to thumb at Zim’s bump, or was it a clit? Probably not important. 

Zim struggled beneath him, trying to get more friction. It was impossible to stay still and Dib had worked him into a frenzy. A heat was building hot in his core, it made him nervous being so utterly at Dib’s mercy. 

Dib was enjoying tongue fucking the alien. Zim shuddering beneath him was all he could have ever wanted, even back before he had come to terms with his xenophilia. He had always wanted to have Zim helpless beneath him and this was far better than any victory for earth. He pulled his tongue out from the quivering hole and licked up, circling Zim’s bump. 

“Gh-hah.” Zim twitched at that.

Dib let out a breathy laugh at Zim’s noise, which was rewarded with a kick into his back. Rather than return the gesture, Dib brought a hand up and shoved a finger gently but quickly into the wet hole. 

“Mmm-careful!” Zim breathed, his eyes were watery. 

The human, went back to it, curling his finger gently into the entrance, sucking on Zim’s clit before adding a second finger. It was immediately too much and Zim cried weakly. Dib continued kissing at his petals and curling his fingers as the muscles within twitched around his hand. Zim was nearly in tears until finally pushed him away, feeling very overstimulated. 

Dib paused looking over the sweaty, puddle of alien beneath him. “Oh shit.” He’d forgotten for a moment that the room was still freezing. He moved grabbing one of the smaller blankets and dried him off before any moisture on his skin could turn to ice. He wasn’t sure if it was below freezing in the room but being wet was not gonna make anyone warmer. He crawled back over to the alien and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

“Ew.” Zim muttered weakly into his Dib’s mouth. He didn’t taste bad, just weird. His limbs were made of jello so it was impossible to fight it off anyways. The irken cuddled close, enjoying the humans bare chest. Dib was like a furnace and the comforter held his heat nicely. Zim wrapped his arms around the human’s neck, trying to pull himself as close as possible. 

Dib’s erection was just gonna have to wait, for once in his life he felt calm. Zim was cradled in his arms and nothing was going to stop that.

That was until Zim started touching his nipples.

“What are these?” Zim pinched lightly at the small nubs. At least he had enough sense that they were delicate.

“They’re uhh… “ Dib breathed, eyes were glazed as Zim continued flicking at the nubs. “They’re my nipples, they’re a bit sensitive.” 

Zim thought for a moment before leaning up and giving the bud long lick. _Hm, salty._

Dib sucked in a sharp breath as Zim continued sucking and nibbling at his chest. He did his best trying to replicate whatever Dib had done to him with his mouth. Zim then wrapped his legs around Dib’s waist and began grinding again. The friction was delicious. Dib flipped them again, allowing Zim to take the reins a bit. Zim was startled at the sudden change but quickly resumed his assault, looking up as he licked at Dib, Watching Dibs face contort as the human ground something hard against him. He sat up and scooted back, getting a better look at whatever had been prodding him for the last five minutes. 

Dib let Zim tug at his pants for a moment, wondering if he’d knew how to get them off. Eventually Dib unbuttoned them and let Zim get back to whatever he was trying to do.

Rather than wait a second longer, Zim yanked Dib’s boxers down finally revealing the mysterious bulge. Zim would be lying if he said it was pretty, but it _was_ mesmerizing, and rather large. Dibs cock stuck out proudly as Zim stared at it, perhaps too long. The human shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable. Zim tentatively poked a claw at the protrusion’s head. The strange thing twitched and Dib shuddered. He was painfully hard at this point.

Zim remembered the unspeakable things Dib’s own tongue had done to his vent. He leaned down and swiped his tongue delicately over the tip. It was salty, just like the rest of him. It wasn’t delicious by any means but the sound that came out of Dib made it seem worth it. 

He braced himself and slowly wrapped his tongue just under the head and licked up. 

“Hnn...” Dib watched him with hooded eyes as Zim closed his mouth over the length. 

Zim snaked his tongue around carefully stroking Dib in the heat of his mouth and sucking hard. Dib was breathing hard above him, trying very hard to keep himself under control. Zim swirled his tongue over the head, licking away some sort of very salty fluid. It did not taste good and it had a strange texture but as Zim looked up at his human and saw the desperation in his eyes, heat once again bloomed in his core. 

Dib couldn’t take it anymore, accidentally thrusting up into the aliens mouth. Zim gagged and swallowed in response. “Ah...hah, Zim!” Dib cried. Zim enjoyed the sound and tried to replicate the movement his taller companion was seeking. 

Dib was sweaty, releasing a low grown as he watched the bobbing head. Antenna began brushing at his abdomen. Zim was very much enjoying Dib’s smell. His arousal was intoxicating. Zim hummed around his cock, once again swirling his tongue.

“Ghhk...ah!” Dib cried out, finally spilling his release. He really should’ve warned the alien but he hadn’t expected to cum so quickly.

It was gross, no doubt about it. Zim wanted to spit but Dib’s hands held him in place. He probably could have pulled away had he really tried but this was his human, feeling good because of something Zim did. Even as he shuddered at the fluid sliding down his throat, Zim felt proud. He hoped he made Dib happy.

Zim released him with a pop and looked down at the spent human. Dib was flushed and breathing hard. He smiled at Zim before pulling him down and wrapping them both up in the warm comforter. 

“That was amazing… thank you.” Dib whispered into his alien’s antenna. 

Zim hadn’t been this happy, nearly ever. His very own human, he had someone. Not a robot, not a slave. Someone knew him and really liked him. His insides felt very gooey. Zim swallowed the lump in his throat, he did not feel like crying right now. So instead he buried his head deep into dibs neck and sighed. It felt like he just wanted to absorb him, as if all he had to do was press in hard enough and he’d be stuck to Dib forever. 

“Do you like me?” Zim was pretty sure Dib had at least enjoyed him but he needed to hear it. 

“Of course I like you.” Dib laughed. “You like me too right?”

“But how much do you like me?” Zim already knew how he felt about the human, but Dib didn’t need to know that. Not yet at least.

_Okay, Someone’s fishing for attention_. But that was fine. Zim had been through alot in the last forty-eight hours. He probably needed it.

“I like you _so_ _much_.” Dib rubbed at the small of his back, pressing a kiss to the top of Zim’s head. “You’re my favorite person. Wonderful, little brat.” He pressed another kiss to Zim’s head. “My alien.” 

“Zim is not a brat.” He grumbled, nuzzling further into Dib’s neck. Zim drank in Dib’s scent. His wonderfully smelly human. “I like you too.” 

“Good.” Dib yawned, giving Zim a gentle squeeze before shutting his eyes. As the two seemed to sink into each other, their breathing slowed and soon they were asleep. 

The morning came, or at least they thought. It was hard to tell without windows. The house was getting colder and both of them were starving. Dib sleepily grabbed for his shirt, sliding it on before getting up to search for his pants while Zim went to do the same. 

“Ew.” Zim picked up his pants, they were moist and a little crunchy. 

Dib paused looking around to see what Zim would use instead. He smiled, pulling his shirt back off and handing Zim his shirt. Sure the alien would be swimming in it but it was warmer than his tunic and long enough to provide him with some decency while they figured out what the next step was. 

Dib grabbed for his sweatshirt and pulled it on. 

The upstairs was slightly warmer but Gir’s lifeless body lying on the couch was unnerving the both of them. Zim felt like throwing up.

“I’m cold.” Zim said, looking anywhere but at the couch.

Dib was glad he grabbed his coat. “Here, hold on.” Dib wrapped the alien up in the thick jacket. It wouldn’t do much but it was still warm from Dib’s body. Maybe it would at least prevent Zim from getting worse.

Dib took a seat in the kitchen, first texting his landlord. He had not yet gotten the keys to his place, but at least his stuff was set up now. It wasn’t long before the man texted back saying he’d be back in town tomorrow with the key. _Fuck._

Dib was not on good terms with his father so taking Zim to his old bedroom was not an option and he wasn’t sure how his temporary roommate would feel about him bringing some underdressed alien home. Instead he texted someone he knew he could rely on. Gaz was a brat but she was at least dependable. He needed a heater, if he could set up a heater in the bedroom, they would be alright until tomorrow. Otherwise, he’d need to get them both a hotel. Gaz responded fairly quickly, wondering why on earth he was at Zim’s house. 

_Can you bring the heater or not?_

_Yeah sure, I’m not gonna interrupt anything am I?_

_Not if you hurry the fuck up._

_HA! I knew it you gay bitch._

_I’m on my way I guess,_

_Be ready_

_I don’t feel like getting out of this warm car rn._

_Sure._

Good, now that that was handled all he needed to do was feed them both. Dib decided to keep it simple and just get Starbucks delivered. He made short work of it, ordering two large hot chocolates, two- make that four chocolate croissants and a bacon gouda sandwich for himself. He made sure to also include two extra large waters, that should help Zim get into better shape. The alien was probably dehydrated. Hopefully the water would be pure enough that it wouldn’t cause Zim any issues. 

Gaz was faster than grubhub and Dib had brought the heater down to the bedroom to get it started on warming up the important part of the house. He came upstairs through some emergency stairs Zim showed him. The delivery guy knocked and soon enough both him and Zim sat down to eat. 

Dib watched as Zim engulfed his food. _Good, he likes chocolate._ However Dib noticed how Zim’s eyes flicked over to the couch every once in awhile. 

“We’re gonna get him fixed up you know.” Dib said between bites. “He’s mechanical, we just have to open him up and fix whatever damage.”

“Hm.” Zim sipped at his hot chocolate. Dib’s words helped but the ache in his chest was still present. He wanted his computer back, even if he was a sassy little shit. And minimoose. He wanted his home back. He took a deep breath. He was still fairly tired. Zim did not feel like crying right now. Despite this, tears still gathered in his eyes. He wasn’t really aware until Dib spoke up.

“Hey come on now, we’re gonna eat some good food, we’re gonna rest and then tomorrow we can grab gir and some supplies and get to work on fixing this mess.”

“I know.” Zim gave a shaky sigh and took the last sip of his drink. With that the food was eaten. Zim paused. “I’m still cold.” He grumbled and shifted in his seat.

“Alright, let's warm you up then.” Dib scooped Zim up once again. 

It was odd. Very odd. Zim wasn’t used to such blatant affection. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself in Dib’s arms but he let himself be held and carried. He needed this. He must have if it felt this good.

Dib carried Zim to the bed. Zim let out a squawk as Dib dropped him suddenly onto soft sheets. 

“Be careful with me!” Zim snapped. Dib was too busy smiling and pulling his clothes off to respond. Soon he joined Zim clad in just his boxers. 

“Yeah, not sorry.” Dib laughed and pulled His alien close. He buried his head into Zim’s neck and went to nipping at him. The marks from yesterday were nearly faded, it was time for new ones. That was until the alien grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Zim may have initiated but it was Dib who pressed his tongue into Zim’s mouth. _Another human thing I guess._

They lay there for awhile, Dib gently sucking on Zim’s tongue and getting the alien more frustrated by the second. Zim pushed Dib off for a moment.

“Alright do the stuff.” Zim said breathless.

“What stuff?” Dib played dumb, feeling a little too pleased with himself as he watched Zim glare up at him.

“You know.” Zim’s words were full of irritation. _If looks could kill_. But Dib was feeling brave.

“I don’t know, What is it you want Zim?”

Zim grimaced once more, until he got an idea. “I’m not sure what I want _Dib._ Maybe Keef would know.” 

“What?”

Zim smiled wickedly, pink eyes glittering. “I bet I wouldn’t have to ask him to breed me.”

Dib was torn between laughing and utter blind rage. “Shut the fuck up about Keef.” Perhaps he could laugh at how angry he was. Dib bit roughly at Zim’s lip before moving down to his neck. The alien shivered beneath him. “I don’t think you’re getting the picture _space boy_ .” Dibs arms held Zim in place as He spoke venom into his neck. “You’re not _allowed_ to go to anyone else.” Dib reached down as he continued kissing Zim’s neck, toying with his petals, but also checking. He was hoping he could get right to the good part. Zim needed to understand he belonged to Dib. 

“Mm.” Zim hummed as he felt Dib’s hand on his vent. _Finally._ There was some part of him that really loved it when Dib got rough, maybe a little mean. Dib’s desire to possess him was addicting. He could already feel chirps bubbling out of him as Dib continued brushing against his bump, sinking a finger in harshly. “Ah! Dib please!”

Dib leaned up, pressing his aching cock against Zim’s entrance. “You don’t belong to Keef, or the Tallest, or even Sizzlor.” He pressed in, entering slow. “You’re mine.” He wrapped Zim’s legs around him as he pressed in deeper, burying himself deep inside the irken. “I earned you.” Petals twitched, brushing the base of his cock weakly attempting to pull him in deeper. Dib looked down at the dazed look in Zim’s eyes, his tongue poked out between parted lips, his chest heaving. The irken was nearly more pink than green, a flush overtook him from shoulder to shoulder and across his chest. “You’re so pretty… “ Zim pulsed around him. Dib began to move, starting a gentle pace. He wanted Zim to adjust before he got too rough. 

“Dib!” Zim cried. He needed him to know. “I love you!” Zim’s eyes pricked with tears at the sensation of finally being filled. At the sensation of finally having Dib. “Mm!”

Dib melted into him at those words, leaning down for a moment, to kiss him properly as he thrust into him slow. “I love you too.” Dib kissed him again. “Forever.”

“Hah!” Zim rolled his hips, desperately urging Dib to go faster. “Harder, please!” Zim whined, reaching to grab for Dib. He wanted him close, wanted to feel every inch of his human. 

Dib complied, letting Zim wrap his arms around Dib’s neck and fucking into him at a punishing pace. Breathing hard and whispering a nonstop stream of praises into his antenna. “I love you- so, Ah! Much, so Hah- gorgeous!” Zim writhed beneath him, slamming his hips up to meet Dib’s every thrust. “You’re so- hhm, wet!” Dib pounded in harder, his skin shining and flushed as he worked towards completion. Zim’s claws were near tearing his back up. Both Zim’s feet and his hands gripped hard into Dib’s skin, only bringing the human closer. 

Zim came, biting into Dib’s neck, pulsing tight and milking Dib as the human followed suite. Zim’s orgasm lasted far too long. Dib cried out, hoarse, his whole body buzzing. It was overwhelming being trapped within the scrambling irken. Finally he collapsed into his mate, reaching to pull the covers over them once more. The room wasn’t cold anymore but neither of them wanted to pull away.

Zim felt very good. Better than he had ever felt. Being tangled up with someone he loved and being loved in return was an incredible feeling. He belonged to Dib now. And for once in his life he was utterly wanted. Tomorrow Dib would move Zim into his own home and they would get to work on repairing Gir, minimoose and hopefully the rest of Zim’s base. Salvaging whatever they needed and building some kind of home. As long as they were together it didn’t matter. The only thing left to do was to fix Dib’s pesky life-span. No puny thing like mortality was taking away Zim’s mate. Nothing would. _Ever_.


End file.
